A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of treating skin. In particular, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include ingredients found to have beneficial effect on skin.
B. Description of Related Art
In the cosmetic industry, certain ingredients (both skin-active and non active ingredients) can have rather unpleasant odors. Such ingredients include nitrogen-containing compounds, heterocyclic compounds, and sulfur-containing compounds. The end result is the production of cosmetic compositions that have foul odors.
Odor neutralizing ingredients have been used to reduce or mask malodorous cosmetic compositions. The use of aromatic chemical compounds and blends of such compounds has been successful in this regard. Examples of such ingredients can be found in the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, 10th Edition (2004).
Therefore, one of the problems associated with using malodorous skin-active ingredients is that additional chemical ingredients may have to be used to mask the unpleasant odors caused by the skin-active ingredient.